Ascension
by Yowl of Time
Summary: Who gave Mistyfoot her nine lives? And who would give them to Brambleclaw or Lionblaze when they become leader? R&R!
1. Mistyfoot

**Ascension**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

**Mistyfoot**

_Where is Mothwing?_

That was her first thought as she looked around the holy grounds of StarClan's hunting ground. To her it seemed to somewhat resembled the beloved clearing of their old forest, although there was a fresh, clean scent in her nose like that of the Moonpool. No StarClan cats could be seen, but the myriads of stars shining brightly above her told her that they weren't far behind.

More than the abscence of her warrior ancestors, Mistyfoot was more concerned of that of Mothwing. The medicine cat was always supposed to be beside the new leader as he/she receives their nine lives from StarClan, so why wasn't she here? Was she unable to reach here?

"Have no fear, noble warrior," spoke a hauntingly familiar voice from behind, snapping her senses back into the present. She quickly turned around to see a large tom, his russet pelt and amber eyes glimmering with starlight, walking calmly towards her from a distance. The stars that littered the sky were now falling on the clearing, every point of light materializing into a StarClan cat. Although many of the faces were familiar, she couldn't help but stare at the first StarClan cat she's ever seen with wonder in her eyes.

"Oakheart," she whispered in amazement, taking a careful step towards her father. He made no movement to stop her, even caring to touch her nose in welcome.

"I have expected this day to come," he said quietly.

"We all did," said yet another familiar voice behind him. Mistyfoot watched in shock as a blue-gray she-cat stepped forward to stand evenly behind Oakheart; Bluestar, her mother and the former leader of ThunderClan. "I can't be more proud of you than I am now."

Mistyfoot touched noses with her as well, but old worries soon rose again. "Where is Mothwing?" She asked worriedly. "I was assuming she would be here..."

"Mothwing is not connected to StarClan in the way other cats are," rasped an ancient yet also familiar voice.

"Mudfur!" Mistyfoot exclaimed in surprise as the former RiverClan medicine cat (and Mothwings mentor) stepped forth to answer her question. "But... I don't understand. What do you mean she's not connected to StarClan?"

"All will be made clear once the ordeal is over," Oakheart assured her. "But now, we must carry on with the ceremony."

Realizing what was coming, Mistyfoot quietly bowed her head down as her father stepped toward her again.

"With this life I give you confidence," he said quietly. "Use it when your faith in yourself wavers." As he said this his nose touched hers, and she suddenly supressed the urge to scream in panic. An abrupt heat shot up through her system, as if her blood was suddenly on fire. She gritted her teeth in agony as the flame quickly spread throughout her veins, until she felt as if she had become nothing but a pile of ash. As soon as that feeling came the pain vanished like mist, leaving her herself again.

"I couldn't be more proud of you," Oakheart's voice snapped her attention back onto her father, who was already walking away to join his Clanmates around her. In his place now stood Mudfur. Mistyfoot's last memory of him was a dying old heap of fur in the old RiverClan camp; now he was nothing less than what he was: a noble StarClan warrior.

"With this life I give you wisdom," he said, touching her nose in a similar fashion to Oakheart. "Use it when knowledge alone isn't enough to guide yourself as you lead your Clan." This time, a small gasp did escape Mistyfoot as the most peculiar sensation overtook her. It was as if her eyesight had suddenly enhanced a thousandfold; she was looking at Mudfur, but suddenly her eyes zoomed in on StarClan's hunting ground far beyond, and then to places where not even her ancestors have ever set paws on. However, before she could even register the bizarre scenes that unfolded before her, the feeling was abruptly over, and Mudfur was walking away from her. Was it just her imagination, or did she hear him whisper "I don't regret choosing Mothwing to succeed me,"?

In front of her now stood Rippletail, the RiverClan warrior who had recently travelled with other warriors upriver to find what had caused the drought around the lake. Although they had succeeded, he failed to return alive to hear the good news. "You've done well, Rippletail." Mistyfoot managed to croak out, too caught up with emotions to say something more proper.

Rippletail blinked in understanding as he motioned her forward. "With this life I give you responsibility," he spoke as their noses met. "Use it to answer whatever happens within your Clan and whatever happens to it, for you are the leader." Once again she felt strange, but in a different sense. This time she began feeling as if her feet were slowly getting heavier. Although she was aware even with closed eyes that nothing was happening to her, her body kept feeling as if it was slowly being pulled toward the ground until she was almost sure that she was sinking right through it. Just as the feeling began to engulf her head and tempted her to cry out in panic, the feeling stopped again.

"I'm sorry I let Petalfur return alone, Mistyfoot..." Rippltail spoke somewhat sadly as he stepped back, allowing a very familiar silver she-cat to take over in his place. In shock Mistyfoot recognized her long-lost former apprentice.

"Feathertail," she whispered. Feathertail purred softly upon facing her. While she was always pretty like her mother, as a StarClan cat she looked glorious... and happy. Truly happy.

"With this life I give you sympathy. Use it well, for there are only so many cats in this world who deserve it," she said as she touched noses with Mistyfoot, who was now ready for any kind of strange feeling. This life, though, wasn't exactly odd; as soon as Mistyfoot felt the life enter her she began seeing images of things that have happened during the Clans' past; Brokenstar looming over the dead bodies of ShadowClan kits; Graystripe wailing over Silverstreams' dead body; Stonefur dying in agony as Blackfoot and Darkstripe viciously tore at him; Crowpaw yowling in horror as Feathertail fell from the cave celing; the kits wailing in pain during the Great Journey; Squirrelflight's agony as Brambleclaw exited the Gathering on that momentful night. And every single one of the images sent a pang through Mistyfoot's heart as if it was being stabbed with hawk talons.

"If every cats act as if they were still on the Great Journey," Feathertail's voice broke through her consciousness as the vision faded. "Then the lake would be so much more peaceful..."

"Feathertail..." said Mistyfoot, surprised by the deep insight of her former apprentice; she had never seen her after she departed with Stormfur into the quest to find Midnight, but whatever that had happened on the journey had changed Feathertail for the better. As if sensing her former mentor's amazement, Feathertail smiled at her briefly before stepping back, whispering: "I'll say hi to Stormfur for you..."

"_I _was hoping to do that for her, Feathertail," mewed an amused voice from behind the silver cat. Mistyfoot again supressed a gasp as another silver cat almost identical to Feathertail stepped out to greet her: her friend Silverstream, who had died giving birth to Feathertail and Stormfur.

"No regrets?" All the times she had spent apart from her best friend, and that was all that Mistyfoot could ask her. Lightly shaking her head in amusement, Silverstream touched noses with her as if that was the most natural thing in the world.

"With this life I give you happiness. Use it yo guide yourself and your Clan through sorrow and into bliss," she said as Mistyfoot sighed. This life wasn't odd or painful like the others. This time, a certain contentness spread across her body, as if she was a kit nustled up against her mother again. She couldn't remember so far back, when she was still with Bluestar, but she knew that it was a happier time than now.

"Thank you, Silverstream," she said as they broke apart. Thinking of Stormfur and Feathertail she _a_dded: "I no longer think that you're mistaken."

Silverstream's returning purr was gratifying. "Tell Graystripe that I love him..." she said. "... and say hi to Millie for me."

"I will," Mistyfoot promised as her friend retreated, letting a much smaller shape to replace her. Shock nearly overcame Mistyfoot as she stared at the little kit. She had no memory of her, but it was pretty clear by the way Bluestar's eyes were laced with pain and regret as she eyed her that this was her long-lost sister, Mosskit.

"With this life I give you patience," she said as Mistyfoot lowered her head to receive her life. "Use it when it feels as if the future you're making for the Clan won't come soon enough." This time the life wasn't so painful like Oakheart's or Feathertail's, but it wasn't exactly pleasant like Silverstream's. A dull throb began spreading across her body, as she was being bruised from head to tail. Her whole body ached, and she was still thankful when it was over.

"I'll miss you, but I'm not lonely..." said Mosskit as she looked back at Bluestar, Oakheart and the rest of her family waiting among the other StarClan warriors. Then, looking straight at her sister, she said: "You're not lonely, are you?"

Mistyfoot could not answer her. Was she lonely, despite her Clan being their for her? Or was she not despite the fact that practically all her family were up here in StarClan?

"Mosskit, that was a cheeky question, and you know it," said an amused voice as a large, blue tom stepped out to greet Mistyfoot. This time she didn't flinch in surprise, although she could feel her eyes sting upon recognizing the fallen warrior.

"Stonefur..." she whispered, looking into her brother's serious but kind eyes. They blinked once in understanding as they touched noses together.

"With this life I give you dilligence. Use every bit of it to serve your Clan," said Stonefur quietly as his life flowed into Mistyfoot's veins.

No pain this time, but plenty of energy. Strength flooded her body, so much that she felt as if she could take off right from there and race all the way into the heavens. When the feeling stopped, Stonefur was already backing away. Noticing his sister's wistful look, he sighed and said: "You know, Mistyfoot, your life so far is so much like our mother... but it's not really my place to say that, is it?" Mistyfoot blinked, unable to catch the meaning of the question.

Now Bluestar stepped forward in her son's place. Mistyfoot supressed a shudder as she approached; she had seen Bluestar many times in her life, as the proud, wise leader of ThunderClan, but it was not until her death that she recognized her as her mother. Perhaps now because she could appreciate Bluestar as her mother, she could see a softer look in the blue she-cat's usually stern eyes.

"With this life I give you hope," Bluestar's voice was equally soft as she rested her nose upon her daughter's. "Use it when the future looks dark and uncertain, or when you find despair creeping into your heart."

As with all the other lives she had received, Mistyfoot had her eyes closed during the ceremony. But this time, something did enter her vision; as soon as she felt Bluestar's life entering her, behind her eyes she saw a faintly glowing orb of light. As she stared intently at it (with her eyes still closed), the orb seemed to get bigger and bigger until its very glow seemed to swallow her in a great flash of light. In shock she opened her eyes, and the light vanished. Bluestar detatched her nose from her daughter, and backed away with an amused expression.

As the former ThunderClan leader passed Stonefur as she retreated intothe crowd, Mistyfoot could hear her tell her son: "You're wrong, Stonefur. It is so much better than mine."

Mistyfoot would have been touched, were it not for the anticipation of receiving her last life. And she had a pretty good idea of who would be giving it to her...

"Welcome, Mistyfoot," said Leopardstar as she stepped forward to greet her deputy. During the last time of her life she was reduced to a sick, old cat with a somewhat deranged mind, but hat memory was nothing in front of this glorious she-cat, her spotted pelt looking as if they were burning with starlight.

"With this life I give you pride. Use it to be a leader better than I; I know you rightly deserve it," Leopardstar's words were soft, yet her tone was strong as she brought her nose to her awed deputy. Mistyfoot was so dazed by her former leader's apprearance that she was completely unprepared for the life that entered her.

The lives that she had received before were mostly shocking ones, some of them quite painful; she had to control herself so that she wouldn't yelp. But this one... this was beyond agony. Pain simply bagan assaulting her as soon as their noses touched, so strong that she couldn't have screamed if she had wanted to. Spasms of agony kept washing over her; was this how Leopardstar had felt during her last moments, when she was overwhelmed by the pain?

Separation, when it came, was a bliss. The pain ceased as Leopardstar jerked away from her, a newborn spark in her eyes as she stared at Mistyfoot. What did she see in her?

"I've done many foolish things in my life, Mistystar," said Leopardstar. She didn't back away; instead, the other StarClan cats walked forward to join her. "...but choosing you as the next leader of RiverClan will remain to be the wisest decision I've ever made in my life."

Utterly touched, Mistystar could do nothing but bow down to Leopardstar.

"Don't bow to me anymore; now you are the leader of RiverClan. Mistystar!" Leopardstar cried, as all of StarlClan began calling out her new name. Mistystar looked around at the faces of her ancestors, many of which she recognized. Upon noticing her lost family in the crowd, she began purring in delight. She had done it. Despite her losses she had followed her mother's pawsteps, and had risen to be a leader who will lead her Clan into glory.

And she couldn't wait to begin.

* * *

_**And so I begin... the next two stories are a plot branch. Will Brambleclaw succeed Firestar as leader, or as many fans suspect, will Lionblaze? I've made a short story for both, so enjoy! And review, but avoid the flames if you can, please... I've received my first not so long ago and it rather stung.**_


	2. Brambleclaw

**Ascension**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

**Brambleclaw**

"They're not here," said Jayfeather, looking around the familiar clearing in slight confusion. The fields of StarClan was devoid of cats save himself and another... a cat whom he had always believed to be his father. And in more ways than one, he was.

"But the stars shine brightly," said Brambleclaw as he stared intently above the night sky. Indeed the stars were brighter and clearer than it could possibly be in their world... of course, not that Jayfeather would know about it, but he could feel it. This was a sacred place. "If they're not here, they'll be here soon."

"Your faith in us is admirable after everything the Clans have been through," meowed Jayfeather. Although he must have said the words in respect, Brambleclaw couldn't help but notice a hint of bitterness in his 'son''s voice.

"You couldn't have saved him, Jayfeather, gifted or not." he meowed softly.

"I should have," the medicine cat answered wearily. "Regardless of whether I can. I should have saved him."

"Firestar would be proud of your efforts," said Brambleclaw.

"I am indeed."

The two ThunderClan cats whirled around to see their fallen leader descending lightly onto the ground below them, gracefully as if landing from flight. Other cats from StarClan began following him down, until the large clearing was ablaze with starry pelts and glinting eyes. Jayfeather noticed that Brambleclaw looked a little fazed, realizing that this was the first time he had seen StarClan cats since Bluestar had visited him many moons ago.

But the significant part of his mind was on Firestar. His death was so sudden, so painful to witness... he hadn't been able to do anything to save the last life of his leader. Although the rest of the Clan kept telling him that he did everything he could. He simply couldn't believe that his best could do so little.

Firestar's appearance now seemed to be denouncing his despair as childishness. Somehow he managed to look even more glorious than he had been in life, his orange pelt almost literally on fire, and the brightness of the starlight in his fur only intensified the glow. His green, glinting eyes made a sharp contrast to his pelt, making them look as if they were burning as well. But all that was nothing compared to the magnificent pride and nobility revealed on his face. And even that was insignificant when put beside what Jayfeather could sense in his heart. This was what made this cat the greatest leader that ThunderClan ever had.

But now he was here in StarClan, and Brambleclaw would take his place. Jayfeather couldn't help but wonder: would his 'father' be able to outdo Firestar?

_Why not? _He thought as he looked at Brambleclaw's shining amber eyes.

"Welcome, Brambleclaw, my deputy, my apprentice... my leader." Firestar meowed as he approached Brambleclaw with the other StarClan cats until they formed a ring around him and Jayfeather. "I greet you as Bluestar had greeted me so many seasons ago. Are you ready to receive your nine lives from StarClan?"

"I am," Brambleclaws voice was confident in his answer, and Jayfeather vaguely wondered how this cat could have been ever so unsure of his place in the Clan just because he was the son of a tyrant. He himself wasn't exactly clean in blood, and he and Lionblaze turned out completely fine, didn't they?

Then he saw a silver she-cat stepping out from beside Firestar to stand in front of Brambleclaw. He recognized her just at the same moment Brambleclaw exclaimed "Feathertail!"

Jayfeather never had the pleasure of knowing Graystripe's daughter when she was alive, but he was aware that she deeply cared for her friends who had travelled with her on the quest to find Midnight, especially Crowfeather. As such, she loved his kits as if they were her own. Although Jayfeather considered it a little annoying, he couldn't help but acknowledge her devotion to his father and her friends in general.

"With this life I give you kindness," said Feathertail as she brough her nose to Brambleclaw, who leaned forward eagerly to touch noses with her. "Use it to nurse the wounded of the mind and the heart."

Suddenly Brambleclaw winced slightly. Simultaneously, Jayfeather detected a sudden onslaught of pain from Brambleclaw, as if he was being struck by lightning. The pain was such that the medicine cat could barely stand against the agony that wasn't even his own. His heart felt as if electricity was flowing through it, charring it into ashes every second. How could anyone stand such pain without screaming?

Then again, he couldn't have screamed if he wanted to, and he supposed that Brambleclaw wasn't much different.

The pain ended as abruptly as it had assaulted them, giving Jayfeather some time to recover his senses. When he did, Feathertail was meowing to Brambleclaw as she backed away: "I'm proud of Crowfeather and his kits," - she looked at Jayfeather as she said this - "And I'm happy for all of you... send eveyone my thanks, for living their lives to the fullest possible."

"Not as full as you," said Brambleclaw. Jayfeather felt sure that he was trying to make a joke, but his voice was too caught up to have any humor in them.

Feathertail only purred serenely as she let another cat take her place. Now came forth a pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Jayfeather didn't recognize her, but he could guess from the way that Brambleclaw's eyes lit with delight that she was someone close to him.

"She's my mother, Goldenflower," Brambleclaw told him, apparantly noticing his curiosity, before leaning forward to receive the she-cat's life.

"My, Brambleclaw, how you've grown..." Goldenflower purred as she took the same posture. "With this life I give you devotion. Use it to serve your Clan with the vigor as a mother would show to her kit."

Jayfeather once again probed into Brambleclaw's heart, but suddenly he stiffened in shock. A moment later, he realized that he was stiff not because he was shocked, but because Brambleclaw was having the same sensation. All the muscle in his body began to ache as if he had been racing all the way around the lake; except that the pain continued to intensify, instead of dying down, as he stood there feeling Brambleclaw's second life.

But like the first one the agony came to an end, and Jayfeather stood there trying not to pant as Goldenflower nuzzled her son meowing: "You overcame your Clan's prejudice and rose to lead them. I am so proud of you, my son."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Brambleclaw murmured, a note of wistfulness in his tone and eyes.

But Goldenflower was retreating, to be replaced by a lean, black tom that Jayfeather had once seen before in StarClan. It was only after he had reached Brambleclaw that he remembered him to be the ShadowClan leader before Tigerstar.

"Greetings, Nightstar," meowed Brambleclaw politely, and Jayfeather copied him from a little behind.

"Greetings," Nightstar replied formally before touching noses with Brambleclaw to bestow his life upon him.

"With this life I give you prosperity. May your Clan flourish under your leadership!" Jayfeather barely had time to register Nightstar's unorthodox phrase before his heart (or rather, Brambleclaw's) suddenly began thumping madly - or at least, it felt like it. It was as if all the blood in his body was suddenly moving inside his heart, causing it to expand like a toad that's about to release its croak. Just when he felt that it was about to burst, the feeling ended, and he let out a deep breath before noticing Nightstar talking to Brambleclaw.

"I was right to have trusted Tawnypelt's loyalty to ShadowClan," meowed the black cat. "It appears that you have proven yourself just as well."

"She had it much worse than me," Brambleclaw meowed modestly. Nightstar patted his head with his tail before stepping back, allowing a black-and-white cat with a very long tail to take his place. Jayfeather recognized him quickly this time; Tallstar, the former WindClan leader.

_Why are leaders from the other Clans giving their lives to Brambleclaw? _Jayfeather wondered as Tallstar approached Brambleclaw.

"With this life I give you peace," said the WindClan leader as he touched noses with Brambleclaw. "Know that tooth and claw cannot be a solution to everything, and dream of a time when great things can be done without shedding blood."

This life wasn't painful or shocking. Instead, Jayfeather felt something soothing him from inside, and for a short moment he almost felt like a kit nestled up against his mother.

Oh, his mother. How could he or Lionblaze be angry at Leafpool now, now that they knew how much she had loved them and suffered for them during their whole lives? Actually he _was _still sort of mad at her, but he knew that deep down his bitterness against her had ceased. Perhaps it was seeing her working as hard as he was while they strove to save Firestar that ultimately turned his heart for her.

"My deputy, Deadfoot, had chosen Crowfeather as Bluestar had chosen you," said Tallstar as he stepped back from Brambleclaw. "We both agree now that we couldn't have made a better decision." Jayfeather thought he saw the leader's eyes twinkle once in amusement.

"I'm glad you believe so, Tallstar," Brambleclaw meowed quietly as another cat stepped up to him, a tom with a crooked jaw. With a jolt Jayfeather realized that this must be Crookedstar, the RiverClan leader before Leopardstar. Now he could understand why these leaders were offering their lives for Brambleclaw; these were the very cats that have chosen Brambleclaw and his friends for the quest to find Midnight the badger.

"With this life I give you insight," said Crookedstar in the same manner as the other two leaders. "Use it to see beyond what you know so that you and your Clan can overcome dangers beyond your knowledge."

Jayfeather knew that it would be wrong to intrude in Brambleclaw's mind, especially in a time like this, but it was if his father's mind was more than eager to reveal itself to Jayfeather at the moment, almost like it was Brambleclaw's mind invading Jayfeather's. Right now, his mind was in total haywire; through Brambleclaw, he suddenly found that his eyesight had suddenly become magnified to a degree that he was seeing things to tiny between his own claws that he felt that it would drive him out of his mind.

The feeling ended soon enough, and Jayfeather took a moment to clear his head before he heard Crookedstar meow: "Thank you for remembering my daughter's children in good light. It means more to me than you realize."

"It's not hard to like Feathertail and Stormfur," Brambleclaw replied with a faraway look, as if trying to find Stormfur's gray pelt beyond the clearings of StarClan. Jayfeather blinked as he realized that Crookedstar was Silverstream's father.

Jayfeather wasn't surprised to see Bluestar step up next. She shared a nod with Brambleclaw, sealing whatever words they may have exchanged during their last meeting.

"With this life I give you honor," she said as she touched Brambleclaw's nose. With a shudder Jayfeather realized that Bluestar was inwardly comparing Brambleclaw to his father, but there was no fear of Tigerstar in her heart or her eyes, nor he could find any suspicions against Brambleclaw.

"Use it knowing that you are the rightful leader of ThunderClan, and that this is where you belong." Bluestar finished as Jayfeather and Brambleclaw stiffened again. This time Jayfeather was aware that this wasn't due to surprise, but that didn't stop him from panicking slightly when he saw that his body couldn't move at all. It was as if he was being incased in stone - as if he was _being _stone. Like the other lives, his screams of panic died inside him.

Fortunately the stone grip on them didn't last for long. As soon as they were free Bluestar moved back, but not before meowing: "StarClan was right... I was right to have believed in you, nobe warrior. You will make a great leader."

Brambleclaw said nothing, but bowed deeply to Bluestar. That was why Jayfeather saw the next cat before Brambleclaw did, and he gasped out loud at the black she-cat standing in front of them. Brambleclaw lifted his head in surprise at his outburst, but soon his eyes became fixed on the she-cat as well.

"Hollyleaf," Brambleclaw whispered, his eyes wide in shock.

"Yes, it's me," the black she-cat answered, her green eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Hollyleaf..." Jayfeather's voice was more pained than he would have liked as he looked at his sister. She had done many wrongs in the past and died because of it, but that didn't stop Jayfeather and Lionblaze from loving her. Although he was glad to see that Hollyleaf had made it to StarClan and not the Dark Forest, the sight of her here still grieved him.

But Jayfeather remembered what Hollyleaf looked like days before her death, her green eyes hardened into two jade orbs of despair and malice. They were sparkling with all the light of StarClan in them, and she looked happier than she had ever looked in her life. He could once again see the face that he had known and loved since kithood. Judging from Brambleclaw's swimming eyes, he could see the same thing he was seeing.

"With this life I give you passion," said Hollyleaf as she reached up to touch the still-stiff Brambleclaw's nose. "Use it when you need to devote every fiber of yourself to serve your Clan." Hollyleaf's life yielded a most peculiar sensation for Brambleclaw and Jayfeather; suddenly they both felt incredibly hot inside, as if their heart was on fire. However, there was no pain; the fire didn't burn, it merely heated. And thus Jayfeather came to know passion.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be a better daugher to you, Brambleclaw," mewed Hollyleaf after it was over. Her eyes, those stern and serious eyes, were now begging for understanding from her father and her brother (for Jayfeather knew she was talking to him as well). "I was so proud when I thought you were my father..."

"I'm sorry too," said Brambleclaw as he nuzzled her gently. "I should have realized the pain you were going through. I couldn't have had a better daughter."

Hollyleaf's eyes were brimming with gratitude and understanding. She didn't move back to join the four leaders before her, but instead passed Brambleclaw into the opposite side of the crowd. As she passed Jayfeather she fondly locked her brother's ears, who sighed and rubbed her back with his tail.

"I miss you," the medicine cat meowed quietly.

"So do I," his sister answered. They understood the rest.

Now Jayfeather looked around to see who would grant the eighth life to Brambleclaw. But before he could spot it, dismayed yowls began to sound from the back of the crowd, as if someone was jostling forward through them - someone who wasn't welcome here.

"How dare you set paw in this place!" Exclaimed Yellowfang's outraged voice from somewhere.

"What are you doing here, traitor?" growled Lionheart from somewhere else.

Then, as Jayfeather strove to find the source of the disturbation, a most hauntingly familiar sound smacked his ear:

"What, am I not allowed to witness _my own son's_ leadership ceremony?" Growled a deep, irritated voice.

Brambleclaw paled. "You're - "

"How..." muttered Jayfeather.

The crowd parted in front of them to reveal a large dark-brown tabby (around the same size as Brambleclaw). No one who ever saw or knew him ever forgot those long, hooked claws that became his namesake, the brutal ambition glinting in his amber eyes, or the malovent deeds he had brought upon the Clans before and after death.

"Tigerstar!" Several voices exclaimed at once. The massive tabby approached Brambleclaw and Jayfeather without hesitating or even wariness, as if there was nothing wrong with him ventureing out of the Dark Forest into StarClan territory - during a leader's ceremony, too!

Of course, the StarClan cats weren't so dull, either. Several warriors quickly darted forward to block Tigerstar's path. The tyrant didn't bother to evade or attack them, but their hindrance certainly appeared to annoy him from his expression.

"Peace, peace," Firestar's familiar voice made Jayfeather whirl out of his crouching position and see his late leader approaching his nemesis. Tigerstar made no effort to confront him either, which confused Jayfeather. Since when had Tigerstar been so... civil?

Firestar didn't appear shocked or angry that Tigerstar was here, which puzzled Jayfeather even more. Then again, Firestar was always peacemaking. Brambleclaw was stiff beside him, and Jayfeather could sense a multitude of emotions rising and dying inside him; shock, anger, curiosity, pain, misery, doubt... remorse?

"I take it that you have come here to see your son's leader ceremony," Firestar told Tigerstar, his voice stern yet without anger. "I would understand that as a father, but hardly as a Clan leader and warrior. Perhaps you would like to give a thorough explanation?"

"Death hasn't done you justice, it seems," sneered Tigerstar. Rude, but at least not hostile. "I didn't come to merely _watch_ my son become Clan leader. Fool! I intend to MAKE him leader!"

Deathly silence followed. Then came Spottedleaf's outraged yowl: "You intend to give him one of the nine lives!"

The next moments and a few after that were total chaos. Every single StarClan cat within the clearing began shouting out so many different words that they transformed into unintelligible gibberish within Jayfeather's confused mind. The only minds that weren't babbling were (for his own mind was a complete disarray on its own) Firestar's, Tigerstar's and -

"Silence!" Jayfeather froze at the same time everyone else did. It wasn't in obedience, but in shock - for everyone knew that the last one to retain sanity within Tigerstar's presence was the very one who had shouted out those words.

"Thank you, Bluestar," Firestar meowed to his former leader, although even he looked mildly surprised as well. "Looking around the other StarClan cats, he called out loud: "I understand your concerns of having Tigerstar within this clearing. But we must at least give him a chance to explain himself fully."

"Do you believe that any amount of explanation can make him atone for what he has done?" Tallstar asked him, raising his eyebrows.

"Perhaps not," said Firestar with something akin to a shrug. "But who are we to deny a cat from watching his son rise to his rightful position of glory?"

"We have every right if that cat happens to be Tigerstar," argued Nightstar. "Even in death his vengence against the Clans never ends. What would he be planning even now?"

At Nightstar's words Tigerstar calmly turned his head to look at his predecessor. Then, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, he said:

"My vengence was never against the Clans."

Once again, silence reigned. Disbelief was engraved on every faces that Jayfeather could see, and he knew that his face was the same. Tigerstar, without any vendetta on the Clans? It was a ridiculous notion. Yet...

Carefully as if he was walking across thistle-bed, he began probing his way slowly into Tigerstar's mind. If the tyrant was aware of his doings or was irritated by it, he didn't show. As he began to tread into Tigerstar's mind, the first things that assaulted him were the things that could be told from the outside; annoyance and anger at the meddling StarClan cats, desire to genuinely grant a life to Brambleclaw himself, hatred against Firestar. Then he went deeper in and memories began to surface. Images of killing a certain ginger tom that closely resembed Squirrelflight and Sandstorm... allying with rogues to kill Bluestar... banishment... resurfacing as leader of ShadowClan... his death at the hands of Scourge... meeting his sons after death and then later Lionblaze... screaming in fury as Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost in an attempt to save his nemesis...

Despite the fascination of it all, Jayfeather still probed deeper.

_At last, my vengence is over._

Jayfeather stopped cold. Is that what he thought he sensed?

_My ambition has been fulfilled._

The two thoughts were so shocking on their own that Jayfeather snapped himself out of Tigerstar's memory without even attempting to. Tigerstar was still busy arguing with the StarClan cats. Apparantly, hardly any time had passed at all, though he felt as if eons had flown by.

"Did you look into his mind?" Brambleclaw's hushed whisper set him flinching in surprise.

"Yes," he whispered back. "He's... happy."

Brambleclaw's eyes went wide at this, but Jayfeather didn't have time to view his other reactions.

Tigerstar and Firestar stood face to face now; red pelt against mahogany, green eyes locked with amber. They looked so different together, yet Jayfeather couldn't help but remember Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight sitting side by side together; the images were so similar if you could count out the overall mood of the scenery.

"If your vengence is not against the Clans," Firestar was asking Tigerstar. "Then to whom - or what - is your vendetta directed against?"

"Let go of your pretenses, kittypet," Tigerstar sneered. "We both know who it is. My quarrel is with _you_, and only you, Firestar. The only reason that I did everything I did after my death was to see you DIE!" The last word was nearly yowled out at Firestar, so that all the StarClan cats nearby instictively unsheathed their claws.

Then Tigerstar visibly relaxed and said: "And now... here you are."

"You mean I am dead," said Firestar, shrugging again. "And is that what you really wanted all along? Just to see me dead?"

"Well, I would rather have done it myself," grunted Tigerstar, looking disgruntled. "Or at least have someone else do it in my name. But the important thing is that, yes, you are dead. Now if I have a vendetta against anyone, it would be against those who had cheated me of my revenge," as he said this, Tigerstar's face became so beastly for just a moment that a chill trickled down Jayfeather's spine.

As if that satisfied his question, Firestar did not speak again, although he did spare Tigerstar a curious glance. Th tyrant had obviously thought it enough as well, as he began walking away from Tigerstar toward his son, who instictively took a step back.

"What is this?" Tigerstar asked him, raising his eyebrows. As if it was the most obvious thing for him to approach Brambleclaw in such a casual manner.

"It's up to his decision whether to receive your life or not," Firestar cautioned from behind him. "Surely you will not begrudge your son on making such a decision?"

Tigerstar snorted, but stopped where he was. Time seemed to stop for Jayfeather as he looked at Tigerstar, whose eyes were boring into his son with such fierce light that he could hardly blame Brambleclaw for hesitating. He could see how desperately he was telling himself that it would be ridiculous to receive such a tyrant's life, yet... a smaller part of him _wanted_ it.

Could it be that Brambleclaw was craving a father's love that he had been denied to?

Briefly Jayfeather thought about the time back when he believed Brambleclaw to be his father. How would have he felt if he had known from the beginning that Leafpool and Crowfeather were his parents?

Having considered that, Jayfeather pitied Brambleclaw.

"Firestar is right," said Bluestar as she walked up to Brambleclaw again. She sounded a little weary, as if having Tigerstar near was testing her sanity. "I believe that you must make the decision in this case. Are you willing to overlook the atrocities that your father has commited and believe in his honor for once?"

The other StarClan cats still looked quite disgruntled, but most of them had calmed down by now and were leaving it up to Brambleclaw. Pride swelled up in Jayfeather as he realized that even in death Firestar still held great respect among his Clanmates.

But a greater part of his mind was still focused on Brambleclaw, who still seemed lost in thought. His head was bowed as if his head hurt, and his face was creased badly.

"Tigerstar, I - " he began.

"Look at me in the eye!" Tigerstar snapped suddenly, making everyone around him jump. Jayfeather saw Brambleclaw instantly stiffen upright as if he had been stung, and for the first time he noticed that Brambleclaw was just slightly taller than his father.

"That's better," said Tigerstar, looking satisfied. "That is how a leader is supposed to talk. Don't bow your head in front of me like a sevile kittypet. Look at your warriors straight in the eye, make _them _bow before _you_!"

Once in a vision, Jayfeather had seen Tigerstar mentoring Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost within the Dark Forest. His lessons were brutal ones, teachings of how to become a tyrant like him. It appeared as if Brambleclaw was caught up in that memory as he heard Tigerstar lecturing him. Yet this time, Jayfeather could see that instead of black ambition Tigerstar's eyes now shone with something...

Suddenly, Brambleclaw's memory entered him. Jayfeather shuddered as StarClan's hunting grounds were suddenly substituted by the black woods of the Dark Forest; even though he knew that this was merely a vision, he would never get used to the sight of this place. Now he watched as Brambleclaw dashed across the sickly ground to where Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were waiting a little away, his pawsteps alight with energy as if he was airbound.

"Tigerstar!" he panted as he leaped in front of his father. "Great news!"

Tigerstar's expression.

Jayfeather instantly recognized it at once, for he had seen it just a little while ago, the very expression that had triggered this memory.

Tigerstar's face was ablaze with pride.

"ThunderClan deputy," he rumbled in the most satisfied voice that Jayfeather had ever heard coming from him. "You have done well."

Jayfeather blinked in shock, and the vision disappeared. Tigerstar and Brambleclaw were still face to face. The similarity between their gait was appaling.

For a short moment, Jayfeather wondered on how he was coping all this. If he was experiencing this a few moons ago, his mind would have surely exploded out of strain. Even now he felt as if he would be overwhelmed at any moment. But something had happened during all this time that had made him stronger, made him a better cat... made him someone with the power of the stars in his paw. He thought about Lionblaze and Doveflight waiting back at ThunderClan, and his heart became a little lighter.

But now his mind returned to the present. As hard as it was for him to believe, Tigerstar was truly and genuinely proud of Brambleclaw as any father would be for his son - well, any father whose son was about to be Clan leader. At least to him, his long-sought vengence was over; Firestar was dead, and he had triumphed. That was how he viewed it. Would it be so wrong to keep him thinking that way for a little longer?

"Tigerstar..." Jayfeather started at Brambleclaw's words, and realized that the entire clearing had gone deathly quite. All the blazing eyes of StarClan were trained on Brambleclaw's expression. Right now it looked as if he was containing his emotions as best as possible, although not even Jayfeather could tell exactly what he was hiding because his mind was in a complete muddle. Then again, who wouldn't be if what they had known all their lives was being overturned before their eyes? Jayfeather was.

"... is that true?" Brambleclaw asked his father. Jayfeather didn't know what that meant, and apparantly no one else did but Tigerstar, who looked on at him rather smugly.

"Aye, my feelings are true now." He answered, a deep rumble rising up from his chest. With a jolt Jayfeather realized that Tigerstar was purring.

An expression of wonder filled Brambleclaw. Jayfeather sensed something welling up from deep inside the tabby... joy?

"Whatever your decision is, Brambleclaw, we will stand with you," Firestar told him as the other StarClan cats murmured agreement. After flashing a look of deepest gratitude at his late leader, Brambleclaw turned back to his father and said: "Show me your truth, then."

The pride that laced across Tigerstar's face... _fierce _was the only word that could describe it as he confidently walked up and touched noses with his son for the first time. Yes, he might have been a tyrant and a traitor and a murderer, but he still was a father.

"With this life I give you nobility. Use it without fear, for no one can deny your right to wield it as Clan leader." Tigerstar rumbled as his life entered Brambleclaw. Cursing his own curiosity, Jayfeather dared to peek.

He instantly wished he hadn't.

When he was experiencing Hollyleaf's life, the fire had heated him and Brambleclaw, but they did not burn. This was the complete opposite; the pain was so intense that even if the fire was as hot as it was supposed to be he wouldn't have felt it. Both he and Brambleclaw opened their jaws wide, but as usual no scream came out; the movement was a great feat in itself. The pain, the agony, for a moment ruled Jayfeather, so searing that he forgot about everything that he was, what he was doing there; all he could regiser was the pain.

_Was this what Tigerstar felt, when Scourge ripped his belly open? _Brambleclaw's single thought was soon buried beneath the pain as well, and Jayfeather forgot it pretty quickly.

But all pain comes to an end. Fortunately it ended as abruptly as all other lives, and when Jayfeather finally managed to pull himself together, Tigerstar was speaking to Brambleclaw: "You achieved my ambition for me. For now, that will suffice."

"Tigerstar..." Brambleclaw looked as if he was going to say something, but he checked himself, looking awkward.

"It appears that my business here is done," said Tigerstar to the StarClan cats, who looked glad that it was over.

"You're not going to stick around for the last life, are you?" Firestar asked him. Was he serious?

"You," snorted Tigerstar. "Not for the world." Then, as if his work was truly done, he swiftly turned around and walked away. Brambleclaw looked at his father's retreating form for awhile until at last Firestar came up to him. This time Brambleclaw leaned toward him without hesitation.

_I learned more from Firestar than Tigerstar ever taught me, _the tabby's defiant words, spoken a long time ago to Hawkfrost, echoed within Jayfeather's senses.

"With this life I give you courage," said Firestar. The affection he felt for his apprentice and deputy rung out deeply from his heart, so clear that Jayfeather didn't even need his power to know for certain. Yes, Firestar loved Brambleclaw like a son. "I know you can use it wisely, for courage is not the inability to fear, but the power to overcome it."

This life was different from all the others in that the effect wasn't sudden (yes, Jayfeather really couldn't help but peek). At first, neither he or Brambleclaw could feel anything except that they felt something throb inside their hearts slightly. Then, as they waited patiently, Jayfeather could feel something slowly building up inside his heart. Slowly but surely it grew and grew, until it threatened to completely consume his heart and chase away all the doubts and misery out of it. Something fierce had taken place inside his heart. He couldn't describe what it was, but as it ruled him he strangely felt... excited.

Also differently from the other lives, Jayfeather felt sorry to leave the feeling behind as Firestar's life was finished. Jayfeather blinked as the fierce excitement left him. He saw Brambleclaw relax as well, but something was different about him; no surprise in that. While Jayfeather had only experienced the feelings of the life that had passed into Brambleclaw, for Brambleclaw himself they remained inside him, changing him, shaping him into a cat with nine lives. The true leader of ThunderClan.

"Your journey was hard, harder than most." Firestar's voice was nothing short of fatherly as he rested his tail on Brambleclaw's shoulder. "But you came. You found the place you belong, as the leader of ThunderClan. Now rise, Bramblestar, and lead your Clan with the blessings of StarClan behind you!"

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" The other StarClan cats began chorusing around him. Although he knew it wasn't logical, Jayfeather felt pride swell within him as he looked at his 'father'. Bramblestar himself, although he was being showered with praises from all of StarClan, showed no outward joy except closing his eyes and breathing deeply, as if inhaling the wind. Jayfeather thought about Tigerstar's ever-so-proud eyes, and wondered how the son of such an ambitious cat could be so humble.

"Thank you," said Bramblestar eventually, his eyes locked on Firestar. "I know I can never be a leader like you, Firestar, but I will remember the Clan that you wanted to shape and devote myself to making it come true."

"That will suffice, Bramblestar," meowed Firestar softly. Turning to Jayfeather he said: "I'm proud of you as well, Jayfeather. You and the other two are truly doing wonders."

"It's a shame I can't tell Lionblaze and Doveflight you said that," Jayfeather mewed. Somehow now he had no trouble with speaking to his lost leader.

"Perhaps," said Firestar, looking thoughtful. "Traditionally, no one but the leader himself can actually witness and experience the ceremony itself. Since you've already made an exception to that, it wouldn't hurt to make one more, would it?"

Jayfeather stared at the ginger tom. Firestar had been always flexible, but was he genuinely telling him to -

"Death changes nothing, it seems," Bramblestar joked at his former leader, looking relaxed for once.

"True... but life changes everything," replied Firestar.

And right he was.

* * *

_**Phew, that was long, due to Tigerstar's sudden invasion. It ended up twice as long as Mistyfoots. If you didn't understand anything, feel free to post it on your replies. The next chapter is for Lionblaze, and works as an alternate route to this one. The third chapter didn't occur after the second. And well, that's all for now. R&R!**_


	3. Lionblaze

**Ascension**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

**Lionblaze**

Jayfeather knew that everything was so different for him.

Unlike himself, a medicine cat whose connection to StarClan was deeper than anyone else in history, Lionblaze was a warrior (albeit a blessed one) who had never been to StarClan's holy grounds before. The only dead cats he had met were Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, and that didn't exactly endear him to the deceased.

"I know, it's nothing like the Dark Forest." Jayfeather meowed quietly as the brothers walked across the starry clearing through the Moonpool. There were no StarClan cats to be seen yet, but Jayfeather knew better than to grow impatient. They would come when it's time.

Lionblaze nodded, looking slightly unnerved. Jayfeather understood perfectly; although it wasn't in his place to think this, Lionblaze was so young. Being a Clan leader in his age would be quite a stress on his brother. Although it was no trouble for him to try and find out, now he usually refrained from spying on Lionblaze or Doveflight's mind for the sake of their privacy.

"Do you think Firestar is watching from up there?" Lionblaze asked him rather suddenly, looking up at the starlit sky. Both of them still grieved for what happened to Firestar. Although he had died a noble death, every Clan cat knew that there would be no leader like him ever again. "Will he see us and be proud?"

"I can see you now," said a calm, strong voice behind them. Whirling around in shock, Jayfeather and Lionblaze saw Firestar perched on a small rock behind them, an unfathomable nobility surrounding his starlit pelt and his blazing green eyes.

"And I am proud," he meowed.

"Firestar..." Lionblaze's voice was almost pained as he looked at their lost leader. Like Jayfeather, Firestar's death dealt a hard blow to him; while no external harm could hurt him, he was just as vulnerable as anyone else to his own mind.

But Firestar was not alone. Hundreds of stars began showering down from the heavens around him, until his form was completely surrounded by an ocean of starry pelts and shining eyes. Even Jayfeather was awed by the sight; it was indeed something glorious to behold. Lionblaze was speechless beside him.

But then Jayfeather's attention was diverted by a different cat stepping out from the throng of StarClan warriors. Jayfeather recognized her gray pelt and hard eyes easily enough, but beside him he could feel Lionblaze grow wary from the she-cat's queer appearance.

"Yellowfang," Jayfeather nodded at her, trying to make things easier for his brother.

"Jayfeather, by now you should know that I despise formality of all sorts."

Well, thanks for your assistance.

Ignoring Jayfeather's saracastical thought, Yellowfang slowly walked up to Lionblaze until they were at a whisker's distance. The golden tom seemed to almost flinch from the old cat's intense gaze.

"Welcome, Lionblaze," rasped Yellowfang. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives from StarClan?"

"I - I am," stammered Lionblaze, obviously taken aback by her briskness. Jayfeather supressed a sigh, wondering what kind of effect her gruffness will hold over his brother's current fragile self-esteem.

"Don't panic," Yellowfang cautioned Lionblaze as she brought her nose to his. "With this life I give you willpower. Use it so that nothing will sway you from doing what is right."

Jayfeather had been watching (in both senses) their interaction closely, partly out of concern for his brother and partly out of curiosity. As soon as Yellowfang's words were out he could suddenly feel a change in Lionblaze; he felt the golden tom's heart abruptly constrict as if a snake had coiled around it. Slowly as if the grip was tightning, the pressure began to grow larger and larger until he was convinced that his heart would burst from the lack of air -

And then it was over. The pressure left him as Yellowfang's nose moved away from Lionblaze. The she-cat stepped back, giving another intense look at the gasping brothers.

"If you still think your birth was a mistake," her rasping voice shook Jayfeather into consciousness. "Know that we are here to disprove it. You have turned out well."

Jayfeather wondered for a while of her meaning, then shook his head cooly. Did she still think believe that they were dwelling on it?"

"I know now that it's not true," Lionblaze affirmed his thought beside him.

"Good," was all the old cat said as she retreated further back, allowing a small black shape to replace her. At first Jayfeather wondered where he had seen the she-cat with blazing green eyes and glossy black pelt before he heard Lionblaze exclaim "Hollyleaf?"

For a moment, Jayfeather didn't understand what his brother was talking about. The last image both of them had of their lost sister was a devastated young warrior crushed under her own grief, her green eyes hardened into jade orbs of anger and sadness. The image and the healthy she-cat standing proudly in front of him was so different that for that moment it didn't occur to him that this was truly their sister.

"Yes, it's me," said Hollyleaf softly as she touched noses with a still-dazed Jayfeather, then with Lionblaze. Jayfeather was so numbed by the profound difference between their sister in life and death that he almost didn't hear her meow: "With this life I give you justice. Use it to determine right or wrong, and what you must do for your Clan."

Unprepared as he was, Jayfeather felt Lionblaze nearly recoil as he took the same motion. His body suddenly felt very cold, as if he had been sitting outside at leaf-bare all night. Except that while normal coldness numbs as one gets used to it, this chill seemed to seep into him the more time it passed. Within moments it had spread into his heart, freezing it, killing it -

As if aware of her brothers' agony, Hollyleaf released Lionblaze's nose quickly, making the feeling vanish. She didn't walk back into where she appeared from like Yellowfang did, but strolled past Jayfeather and Lionblaze to the opposite side of the crowd.

"I'll miss you," Lionblaze murmured to her as their pelts brushed by.

"We already do," Jayfeather added.

"I know," replied Hollyleaf with a content purr, then vanished into the starry pelts.

Because Jayfeather was looking back at her for quite a while, he only bothered to turn back after a sharp intake of breath from Lionblaze. Turning back Jayfeather recognized Rippletail, the RiverClan warrior who had journeyed with Lionblaze and Doveflight some moons ago to bring back water to the lake. Altough Rippletail didn't survive to witness their success, he was well mourn by all the four Clans.

"Rippletail..." There was guilt in Lionblaze's voice as he touched noses with Rippletail, who only purred lightly.

"With this life I give you endurance. Use it when hardships on your Clan becomes too much to bear," he said as his life entered Lionblaze. Simultaneously, Jayfeather stiffened as StarClan's holy ground suddenly vanished around him.

"What - " he gasped, and instantly regretted it as water rushed in to silence him. Then it was easy to convince himself that somehow he was underwater. It wasn't as if Jayfeather couldn't swim (not well, but average for a non-RiverClan warrior), but no cat can swim in a body of water where he couldn't tell up or down. Hopelessly lost in the never-ending blueness, his flailing limbs slowly began to fail and his mind began screaming: _I'm drowning!_

If he had really voiced that out loud he would have been extremely embarassed, as the vision was shortly over as soon as the thought was out; he wasn't even sure if the thought was his or his brother's.

"You can stop feeling sorry for me, Lionblaze," Rippletail was meowing to Lionblaze as Jayfeather shook his head in slight confusion. "Our journey together was the best thing I've ever had in my life. I have no regrets."

"I'm glad you think so," Lionblaze said quietly as the RiverClan warrior retreated. Jayfeather would have had more concern for his brother's feelings, if it weren't for the hauntingly familiar face that came to greet him and Lionblaze.

"Honeyfern!" The brothers gasped out simultaneously. Honeyfern was the sister of Cinderheart, Lionblaze's mate. Shortly before Hollyleaf's vanishing she was killed from a snake bite, its venom so deadly that she died before Jayfeather and even Leafpool could do anything. She was sorely missed by her sisters, and Lionblaze and Jayfeather knew that feeling too well.

This time Lionblaze touched noses with her eagerly enough.

"With this life I give you purity. Sometimes it's a good idea to let your mind wander back to the good innocent times." Honryfern purred as the fourth life stirred within Lionblaze.

_Good answer, _thought Jayfeather after glimpsing her life from Lionblaze. _But of all things, why is the life of purity passed in _venom? For he could easily feel the poison spreading out through his brother's veins (figuratively, of course) in the same manner that Honeyfern's own life was lost. This time Jayfeather had the sense to keep his mind out of the precedure, and he was glad when it was over.

"I'm happy for my Clan. Tell my sisters and Berrynose that I said hi," Honeyfern mewed to Lionblaze as she stepped back, a pleading look in her eyes. Even in death she was soft. Of course, Jayfeather had met her before as a StarClan cat, but it was rather amusing to consider.

"Of course," Lionblaze promised, licking Honeyfern's ears quickly before she let another cat take her place; now both brothers were familiar with this warrior as well...

"Longtail," Lionblaze breathed, as if he was being worn out purely by being surprised. Jayfeather, as familiar with StarClan cats as he was, was also speechless. He noticed that while Longtail was a frail, blind elder during the time he was Jayfeather's Clanmate, here in StarClan he looked only slightly older than themselves, his pelt glossy (leaving out starry) and his clear eyes gleaming with starlight.

"Talking later," Longtail chuckled as he drew his nose to Lionblaze, who answered the gesture in a daze. In an amused voice he meowed: "With this life I give you honesty. Do not be afraid of the truth, for life is a choice between the right and the easy."

This life came slower than the others, but Jayfeather recognized (this time through Lionblaze) the sensation instantly: exhaustion. Not only his muscles, but every part of his body began swaying dangerously in pure exhaustion, screaming at him to let them rest. But he WAS resting, wasn't he? It was as if he had suddenly grown older within a matter of seconds.

Thankfully the feeling ended swiftly. Longtail wordlessly walked back to his fellow StarClan warriors. However, he did turn back once and meowed: "Don't grieve for me, young ones. Thanks to that tree I got my sight back quicker than I expected."

"I - " Jayfeather knew his brother was about to say "I'm sorry," but hearing Longtail's words he abruptly changed it to "I - I'm glad."

Longtail gave them a final purr, and vanished among the crowd. Jayfeather recognized the next cat, a familiar tortoiseshell she-cat, although Lionblaze seemed confused by a face he didn't know. Quite obvious, as she died before their parents were born.

"She's Spottedleaf, our medicine cat when Firestar first came to ThunderClan," he quickly whispered to his brother, who nodded with a small "Oh,". Of course he too was familiar with the nursery tales mothers would tell their kits about the talented medicine cat that was killed in a ShadowClan attack when Firestar was still an apprentice. He left out the part of the she-cat being in love with Firestar, for obvious reasons.

Spottedleaf's expression was almost maternal as her nose met his brother's. "With this life I give you guidance. Use it to lead your Clan through hardship just as Firestar had done for you," she said kindly as her life passed into Lionblaze.

The sensation that Jayfeather felt through Lionblaze was so unique that later when asked by Doveflight about it he failed to describe it except as a feeling of a wildly fluttering heart. Anyhow, he was less glad than usual when the feeling ended.

"I'm so happy that Firestar had such noble cats as his kin," Spottedleaf was mewing to Lionblaze when Jayfeather's heart had calmed down. Lionblaze seemed flattered at the praise (he had grown remarkably humble since StarClan knew when), but he also seemd curious about the remark.

"It's... complicated," Jayfeather whispered to him quickly, and he didn't demand an explanation.

Spottedleaf retreated with the same dear look in her face, allowing another familiar face (again, only to Jayfeather) to take her place.

"Feathertail!" Jayfeather exclaimed, while a small part of his mind registered surprise from Lionblaze. Again, the story of Stormfur's sister, who had accompanied Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight (and their father) on a quest to find Midinght the badger and died to save the Tribe of Rushing Water, was a very popular nursery tale, even outside RiverClan. After all, she and her friends have saved all the four Clans.

"Hello, Jayfeather, Lionblaze," she replied him kindly, her blue eyes glistening. Swiftly walking up to Lionblaze and placing her nose upon his, she meowed softly: "With this life I give you love. Learn to love your Clan, love your kin... and especially love Cinderheart." Was Jayfeather imagining things, or did she just wink as she said that?

However he didn't complain, as the life that entered Lionblaze was so good. He would later describe it only as 'a vision of flying', but he never told anyone about what he had seen during his flight or what he felt of it. Such were the experiences with leaders who receive peculiar (and brilliant) lives.

The moment the feeling was over Jayfeather heard Feathertail purr, not to Lionblaze but to him: "My, Jayfeather... have I ever told you how much you remind me of Crowfeather?"

Moons before, both brothers would have bristled with rage at that in the least. But now, after all that happened, they could now think of their parents and be proud.

"Crowfeather loves you, more than you realize," mewed Feathertail, as if reading his mind. "And because of that... so do I."

"Feathertail..." Lionblaze murmured, touched. Jayfeather knew that Tawnypelt had told his brother about Feathertail and Crowfeather during their journey to the Tribe. Lionblaze knew how much Crowfeather loved Feathertail, despite his equal amount of love to Leafpool.

Feathertail fondly licked his ears before retreating as another cat trotted forward. As the two cats passed each other Jayfeather thought he heard Feathertail whispering to the other cat: "Good luck. I hope you don't shock Lionblaze to death."

"Thanks," the returning voice would have contained some saracasm in it, if it hadn't been marred with nervousness. That prompted Jayfeather, whose eyes were only on Feathertail, to look at the incoming she-cat.

His eyes froze at the same time that his thoughts did. Lionblaze must have noticed the change, for Jayfeather vaguely sensed him petrifying beside him as well.

"No way," Lionblaze whispered. Jayfeather could almost agree with him... except that he knew that there could be a reason to see a certain gray she-cat with blue eyes here in StarClan, when she was actually sleeping back in ThunderClan.

"C-Cinderheart?" Lionblaze gasped, trying to take a step toward her. Jayfeather quickly stopped him by touching his shoulder with his tail, but he couldn't erase the confused look from his brother's face. "What are you doing here? Are you - are you - "

'Cinderheart' only smiled back at him. (A/N: I've just realized... Can cats SMILE?)

"I told you he'd think she's dead," Yellowfang meowed as she came up to the brothers again, amusement gleaming in her starry amber eyes. "Lionblaze, this is Cinderpelt, my apprentice and Leafpool's mentor."

Lionblaze's eyes slightly cleared as he observed the gray she-cat in front of him closely. Jayfeather could tell that Cinderpelt looked slightly older than her incarnation as a warrior, and her eyes were shining with wisdom that was usually hidden deep within Cinderheart's consciousness.

"I'm sorry, for a moment I thought you were Cinderheart," Lionblaze told her embarassedly. Then with a pause he added: "But you are her kin, aren't you? I heard that you were Brackenfur's littermate..."

His voice trailed away as his eyes locked with Cinderpelt's. Jayfeather didn't need to explain; there was no doubt that the laughing eyes gazing back at him were the very same blue pools of courage and wisdom that he loved and admired.

"But how?" He wondered to no one in particular.

"I don't like admitting this," said Cinderpelt sheepishly. "But it was never my destiny to become a medicine cat. I would have served my Clan as a warrior if it hadn't been for Tigerstar's trap. Before my death StarClan offered me a chance to... to do it again, to be reborn as a warrior and fulfill my destiny."

Lionblaze was speechless for a while. Then, slowly turning to Jayfeather he asked: "Did you know?"

"Yes," Jayfeather admitted. "Only me and Leafpool. Cinderheart didn't find out until a few days ago." To his relief Lionblaze didn't press him on the matter, and he silently thanked him for all the shock and pressure he was enduring right now. Sometimes, when he glimpsed into his brother's thoughts, it felt as if he was carrying a mountain over his shoulders.

To his relief, though, Lionblaze's shock was replaced by deep joy sooner than he thought. A purr rose from his throat as he touched noses with his mate, a sound coming from so deep in his chest that it sounded as if it had no bottom.

"With this life I give you compassion," Cinderpelt purred back, her own happiness echoing with that of Lionblaze. "Use it to sooth those who feel that they have been denied. It can save more lives than teeth or claws can."

Jayfeather honestly tried to keep out of his brother's mind this time, but it was as if Cinderpelt was demanding him to witness this ceremony. This life was as good as Spottedleaf's; his whole being seemed to be filled with something sweet, and contentness spread across his body. A small purr managed to escape him as the short exchange ended.

"I'll be waiting for you back in ThunderClan," mewed Cinderpelt as she passed between Lionblaze and Jayfeather. As she went behind her pelt began to pale as if she was fading away. Both brothers looked back in surprise, and saw that she indeed was slowly fading away. But as the medicine cat looked back at them she already looked more like the energetic and bright warrior they had always known.

"Oh, and by the way," she said as she suddenly walked back to Lionblaze. Then, after licking his ear, she whispered tenderly into it: "I love you."

"I know," Lionblaze purred softly, licking her back. Cinderheart purred softly as her form completely faded away, her soul returning to her body in ThunderClan where she belonged.

Jayfeather touched his brother's shoulder with his tail again. They exchanged a look together, and their eyes told many meanings to each other.

But at present they both squared their shoulders, because they had a pretty good idea of who was going to grant Lionblaze his last life.

Jayfeather turned back from where Cinderheart disappeared to see Firestar and Lionblaze face to face. Despite their former leader's unmatched glory as a noble leader and a StarClan warrior, Lionblaze's own nobility almost seemed to match his, with their identical golden pelts well-matched against each other and Firestar's brilliant green eyes locked with Lionblaze's shining amber ones.

"With this life I give you faith. Believe in what you think is right, and make no hesitation in acting on it." Firestar's voice was strong and soft at the same time as his nose touched Lionblaze's. As Jayfeather stood silently beside them, feeling Firestar's life flooding into Lionblaze, he detected a... change in Lionblaze. This time he truly did not know how to describe this feeling, as Lionblaze's own emotion was altering as he received the sensation. In the closest way he can describe it, Jayfeather sensed something _awakening _in his brother's mind, as if something greater than cat had been slumbering inside him and had woken up now. And unlike the other lives, even after the flow of life was over the feeling did not disappear.

At this point Jayfeather drew back from Lionblaze and looked at his face, and was astonished to find that something was changed in his expression as well, already nobler and greater than Jayfeather had ever seen him. He truly was the leader of ThunderClan now.

"Skywatcher had forseen the coming of the Three long ago, and passed that knowledge to me," Firestar's voice was strangely distant as he had his back turned to them and stared up at the moon and the clear night sky.

Then, facing Lionblaze again, he said in a strong voice: "I do not know if your Prophecy has been fulfilled, but if it isn't this might be another step to it. So rise, Lionstar, and be a leader that has been unheard of in all the Clans' history!"

"Lionstar!" Jayfeather quickly seized the honor of being the first to call his brothers by his new name, and all the StarClan cats quickly followed him, their voices echoing in the glorious night sky, which will be whispering the newest leader's name for at least several moons.

* * *

"Do you think Doveflight has been watching us during the ceremony?" Lionstar asked Jayfeather as the brothers walked back to the Clan. The night was still deep, and most of the warriors would be sleeping save the ones on watch.

"She wouldn't have seen us in StarClan. And besides, she knows better than that," replied the medicine cat wryly. "Although I wouldn't put it past her to be watching us right now."

As they neared the thorn entrance, the brothers walked on as Foxleap, who was apparantly taking watch, notice them and bow deeply before his new leader. Then he gently slapped a neat bundle of gray fur lying beside him, which jerked upright with a confused "A-what? they're back?"

"Wake up, sleepyhead," purred Lionstar in amusement as he ran his tail over Doveflight's back.

"If I may guess, you tried to watch us all the way from the Moonpool and fell asleep," chuckled Jayfeather as he walked into the medicine den. When he reached the entrance he briefly turned around to see his brother looking up at the Highledge and the leader's den, as if trying to absorb the fact that the place was now his. Then he looked around at his beloved Clan and squared his shoulders, no doubt getting ready for leading the future of ThunderClan into a better tomorrow.

"Well, I'm back," he said, almost to himself.

* * *

**_Well, that's the end of that. Apologies for the long hiatus, and ... dunno if anything else will show up anytime soon. Until then, R&R!_**


End file.
